The invention relates generally to ground surface low voltage light fixtures.
Low voltage lighting systems are in widespread use to illuminate home and business landscapes. These systems generally include four basic components: (i) a transformer or power pack for converting house current to a lower AC voltage; (ii) a control system consisting of a timer and/or photoelectric cell, and optionally a manual on/off switch; (iii) a plurality of light fixtures suitable for mechanical connection to a "ground surface" through the use of a stake or post; and (iv) a wire for electrically interconnecting the components described above. The present invention pertains to a mechanism for connecting a low voltage light fixture to a stake or post.
Low voltage light fixtures generally include a light source having a base, a lens, electrical conductors, a light bulb receptacle, and a post or ground stake. The light source is then secured to an end of the stake typically by means of slide-connecting a male connector into a female connector.
Kakuk et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,648, for example, discloses a low voltage light fixture having a male connector formed by outwardly-facing legs on its lower base assembly. The male connector mates with a female connector located at the top end of a stake. The female connector is formed by a pair of inwardly-facing L-shaped legs which slidably receive the outwardly-facing legs of the male connector. A pair of wire-engaging prongs extend from the base into a channel in the male connector and are connected to the light bulb of the fixture. When the fixture is attached to the stake or post wire is laid in the channel between the legs of the male connector, the male and female connectors are then engaged by sliding them together. This also results in the prongs engaging the conductors of the wire to provide electrical connection between the light bulb and the conductors of the wire. A major disadvantage of this kind of connection is that the presence of the wire in the channel make it difficult to slide the connectors together. By making the clearance between the connectors suitable for an easy sliding connection, this design also makes them easy to disconnect. The result is that the light fixture is easy to remove from the stake and is prone to theft and vandalism.
There is a continuing need for improved means for connecting a low voltage light fixture to a stake or post. The locking mechanism should be designed in such a manner that application of the means does not interfere with the interconnecting wire yet fastens the stake securely to the light source. The fixture and post must, of course, be relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture to be commercially viable.